


Dear my Teacher

by facarous



Series: Dear my Teacher [1]
Category: AKB48, SKE48
Genre: F/F, Romance, Sexual Content, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facarous/pseuds/facarous
Summary: Matsui Rena nunca ha sido una estudiante prodigio, pero talvez no tener a Matsui Jurina como maestra de ciencias podría ayudarla con sus problemas de concentración.WMatsui AU fanfic.





	1. Chapter 1

Los lunes son días problemáticos, es cómo si hubiera una maldición en ellos y los esfuerzos para salir de la cama fueran el doble de lo necesario. Además, el tener inglés como primera materia, no ayudaba a tomar con entusiasmo el día.

Afortunadamente Rena había logrado sobrevivir a las primeras dos horas de clases y aquello era recompensado con la vista que tenía frente suyo: Matsui Jurina, la maestra de ciencias. La más joven del personal docente y con apenas dos años enseñando en aquel instituto.

Era una excelente maestra o al menos eso es lo que decían todos, porque para ella, entender sus clases era absurdamente complicado. Pasaba esa hora contemplando el largo y negro cabello de la sensei, además de sus ojos oscuros que resultaban tremendamente atrayentes _._  Matsui-san poseía una mirada penetrante y astuta, para Rena resultaba imposible sostener aquella mirada, lo cual, provocaba que siempre se sonrojara cuando le tocaba la suerte de participar en clases.

Rena dio un pequeño brinco sobre su asiento cuando Matsui-san volteó hacia ella, como si sus imparables pensamientos la hubieran llamado. Se removió en su asiento y cruzó las piernas. No sabiendo muy bien que hacer, jugó con su cabello nerviosamente.

Dejo salir un suspiro cuando Matsui-san dio media vuelta y comenzó a escribir algo en la pizarra. Incluso de espaldas resultaba atrayente.

En ocasiones se regañaba a sí misma. Aquello era ridículo. Era ridículo el hecho de que hasta las manos de la sensei le resultaran atrayentes. Tenía los dedos largos, aquellas eran las manos de un músico, sin embargo, nunca había visto a Matsui-san cerca del más simple de los instrumentos musicales.

Su cabello, sus ojos, sus manos, sus labios, incluso el sonido de su voz y no hablemos de su risa. Rena tenía serios problemas para poder pensar en algo más que no sea en alguno de los atributos de Matsui-san, cuando la maestra entraba al salón y comenzaba la clase. Si las cosas seguían así, estaba segura de que sus calificaciones se verían afectadas, porque el efecto que tenía en ella Matsui Jurina era tal, que incluso luego de terminado el bloque de ciencias, Rena seguía fantaseando con la joven sensei.

El sonido de la campana anunciando el término de la clase y el comienzo del receso, la sacó de su ensueño. Mientras la clase despedía a Matsui-san, ella dio un vistazo hacia la libreta de una de sus compañeras, solo para notar con horror que Takayanagi-san tenía dos hojas de apuntes, mientras que la hoja de su propio cuaderno estaba en blanco. Hoy también tendría que pedir las notas a alguien más.

Suspiró de nuevo y comenzó a guardar sus cosas y sacar su bento. Estaba planeando ir a comer cerca de las canchas, cuando una suave voz detuvo sus acciones.

“Rena-chan, Matsui-san desea verte en la sala de maestros.” Nakanishi Yuka, delegada de la clase, se acercó a ella.

Rena siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando entraba a la sala de maestros. Cierto era que todos los profesores eran personas con buenos modales y que no se metían en los asuntos de los demás, pero tener que hablar con un maestro ahí, en donde los escritorios de unos y de otros eran separados por nada y donde todos podían escuchar lo que se hablaba; no era algo que le gustara.

Así que algo indecisa, entró a la sala algunos minutos después, en donde Matsui-san se encontraba sentada frente a su computadora y tecleaba algunas cosas. Se acercó dudando si debía de anunciar su presencia, pero no fue necesario, ya que la sensei pareció detectarla de inmediato.

“Oh, Rena-san.” Matsui-san se volteó hacia ella, mostrando esa sonrisa que encantaba a la estudiante. “Veo que te dieron el mensaje. Toma asiento por favor, me gustaría platicar contigo sobre algo serio.”

Rena se sentó con la espalda recta y los hombros tiesos, provocando que Matsui-san pareciera divertida.

“Tranquila Rena-san, no te has metido en problemas. Sin embargo, he notado que pareces tener problemas en clases. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia y talvez podría estar siendo impertinente, ¿pero está todo bien en casa? Si tienes algún problema no dudes en acudir a mí o alguno de los demás profesores. Por otro lado, tomando en cuenta tus ultimas notas en clase, creo que sería bueno pensar en asesorías externas. Podría ayudarte con eso.”

Rena levantó ambas cejas, no estando segura de haber escuchado bien. Porque bueno, parte de su atención estaba situada en los labios color cereza de la mayor.

 

* * *

 

Eran ya las seis de la tarde cuando Matsui Jurina llegó a su hogar. Era un pequeño apartamento, pero lo suficientemente agradable y, sobre todo, la renta era accesible. Vivir en Tokio podía resultar algo costoso.

“¡Estoy en casa!” avisó con voz cantarina al tiempo que se quitaba los zapatos y los dejaba bien acomodados junto a otro par.

“¡Bienvenida!” Fue la respuesta que obtuvo y dedujo que venía de la cocina. En donde de hecho, estaba escuchando el sonido de ollas y otros utensilios. Dejó su saco gris en el perchero y su portafolios sobre la mesa del comedor y avanzó hacia el ruido de la rutina diaria.

Detuvo sus pasos en la entrada de la cocina, se recargó sobre el dintel de la puerta y sonrió a gusto. Frente a ella se estaba desarrollando una de las imágenes que siempre la hacía sentir en casa. Su novia calentaba la comida, mientras tarareaba alguna canción. Su largo cabello negro estaba atado en una cola y en su cuello se podía ver el moño rosado que sostenía su delantal.

“El baño está listo. Debes sentirte cansada.”

“Sí, un poco. Los lunes siempre me resultan algo pesados.” Respondió recordando su día. “Y bueno, creo que empezaré a dar clases extra.”

“¿Cómo es eso?” Escuchó un poco de sorpresa en la voz de su ocupada pareja.

“Sí,” caminó los pasos que la separaban de la otra chica. “Es una estudiante de ultimo año. Es buena, inteligente y linda, pero parece tener problemas en mi clase.” Tomó los hombros de su novia y comenzó a masajearlos. “Estás bastante tensa, ¿Qué tal tu día?”

“Cansado. Los lunes son pesados, tal y como dices.” Escuchó un suspiro. “Dime, ¿Qué tan buena es esa estudiante tuya?”

“Oh, tienes curiosidad.” Jurina sonrió. Cambio el sitio del masaje de los hombros al cuello. “Es una chica linda. Tiene unos hermosos ojos negros y su cabello es lacio, largo y brillante. Es delgada y ya sabes, el saco del uniforme no lo deja ver, pero estoy completamente segura de que tiene un hermoso cuerpo. Tiene una voz linda, pero es muy tímida y casi no participa en clases.” Dejo el cuello y abrazó a la chica por la cintura. “Su piel es blanca y supongo que la cuida mucho, ya que se ve tersa y suave. Es muy amable con los demás estudiantes, a pesar de tener problemas para entablar nuevas amistades… creo que debe de trabajar en cómo se relaciona con los demás.” Besó la mejilla izquierda de su novia, que se mantenía mezclando la sopa en el fuego.

“Ah… ¿Debo comenzar a sentirme celosa?” Jurina rió ante la pregunta. Apretó el abrazo y respiró el perfume de los cabellos de la otra chica.

“¿Cómo podrías estar celosa?” Preguntó al tiempo que la llama de la estufa era apagada. “No sabía que podías estar celosa de ti misma, Rena-chan.”

Rena volteó hacia Jurina una vez que su tarea en la cocina había terminado. Sonrió y acarició ambas mejillas de la mayor.

Su relación apenas tenía un año de haber iniciado y Rena, siendo alguien que había viajado a la gran ciudad para terminar sus estudios medios y luego aspirar a una universidad, no tenía problema en pasar las noches en el apartamento de la mayor sin que sus padres lo supieran. No es como que Jurina no deseara hablar con los padres de la chica, pero ambas habían acordado que era mejor esperar hasta que la menor terminara el instituto y cumpliera los 18, tal vez de esa manera el padre de Rena tomaría de mejor manera la noticia.

“Muchas compañeras hablan de ti,” la chica añadió. “¿No las oyes susurrar cuando pasas junto a ellas?”

“No. Estoy demasiado ocupada tratando de ser profesional en clases, cosa nada fácil, porque en ocasiones cruzas las piernas y sé que lo haces apropósito.” Inclinó su rostro ligeramente para poder besar en los labios a la menor.

Rena sonrió en medio del beso.

“Es culpa de Matsui-san, cuando la veo en su traje de sensei, no puedo evitar pensar en quitárselo.”

“No sabía que tuvieras ese tipo de pensamientos. Rena-chan parece una chica bien portada, pero creo que me he equivocado.” Jurina sonrió. “Pero entiendo lo que quieres decir. El uniforme de la escuela se te ve bien, aunque el saco sea algo molesto para mí.” Dio un rápido vistazo a la chica que seguía portando la falda a cuadros azul, que llegaba por encima de sus rodillas; la camisa blanca de manga larga, característica del uniforme de invierno era visible gracias a que el  _molesto_  saco se encontraba en el perchero.

“Podría comenzar a dejar de usarlo…” Rena desabrochó los primeros tres botones de la camisa blanca de Jurina y comenzó a besar el cuello de la mayor. La mayor se paralizó por un instante, no esperando aquel movimiento. Normalmente coqueteaban la una con la otra durante la ducha y antes de entrar a la cama, pero no en plena cena.

“Hey… hoy pareces un poco…” La voz de Jurina sonó algo nerviosa.

“¿Sabías que tienes un club de fans?” La voz de Rena sonaba molesta. “Están planeando algo para tu cumpleaños.”

Jurina parpadeó un poco, mientras su cerebro procesaba las palabras, ¿Rena estaba celosa? ¿De verdad celosa? Sintió una mordida nada suave en su cuello. Quiso decir algo, pero la urgencia con la que las manos de su novia habían terminado de desabrochar los botones de su ropa, le dijo que no había palabras que lograran satisfacer los deseos de la menor.

“No solo los estudiantes. El profesor Toshio piensa que tus piernas son hermosas” La mayor abrió los ojos sorprendida. Tal vez debería de usar faldas más largas en la escuela.

Entre tropezones y algunas dificultades lograron llegar al dormitorio. Esta noche parecía ser Rena la que deseaba tener el control y Jurina no tenía problema alguno con dejar a su novia hacer y deshacer a su gusto.

Pronto se vio a sí misma acostada sobre el colchón, con Rena sobre de ella, besando su cuello y acariciando cuanta parte de su cuerpo podía alcanzar. Pronto sintió el cierre de su falda siendo bajado. No queriendo quedarse atrás, desabrochó la de su novia y la deslizó hacia abajo con ayuda de la misma Rena. En un momento de común acuerdo, comenzó a desabrochar también la camisa del uniforme y pronto ambas se encontraba en igualdad de condiciones: solo en ropa interior.

Jurina no pudo evitar reír al notar las mejillas sonrosadas y la respiración agitada de su novia.

Había sido muy difícil para ella al principio, dejar que sus sentimientos hacia una estudiante se manifestaran, pero desde el primer momento en el que había visto a Rena, había entendido que su corazón ya no le pertenecía y que estaba caminando sobre suelo peligroso. No solo estaba enamorada de una estudiante, esa estudiante, aún era menor de edad y ella era mayor por casi ocho años.

Besó la línea de la mandíbula de la menor, mientras se recordaba a sí misma, que este era un pecado por el que no le importaría ser juzgada. Pronto su cerebro se desconectó cuando empezó a sentir una presión en su zona intima. Rena había colocado su pierna entre las suyas y estaba haciendo una serie de movimientos para estimularla. Aquello se sentía bien y Jurina comenzó a mover las caderas. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y enredó sus dedos en el sedoso cabello de Rena.

“R-Rena…” sintió su cuerpo entero temblar y ambas comenzaron a acelerar el ritmo. Rena, con movimientos rápidos se deshizo del sostén blanco de Jurina y se entretuvo con sus pechos, besándolos y acariciándolos. La mayor, por su parte, estaba teniendo serios problemas para poder hacer lo mismo, su novia no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro, proporcionándole caricias.

“Esas estudiantes no saben nada…” Rena le dio un beso profundo en los labios, explorando con su lengua y pronto encontrando respuesta. Podía sentir la humedad de Jurina además de la suya. Así que cuando el demandante beso fue roto, bajo sus manos y deslizó la última pieza de ropa que quedaba sobre el cuerpo de su amante e hizo lo mismo con las suyas. “Ellas no pueden tocarte como yo lo hago… ni verte como yo te veo…”

La menor sintió las uñas de Jurina presionar sobre la piel de su espalda cuando el roce entre ambas las envolvió en placer. Escuchar la respiración entrecortada de la mayor no hacía más que animarla a continuar con sus suministraciones. Deseaba que Jurina la sintiera y no pensara en nadie más que no fuera ella. En algún punto, esa necesidad de poseer enteramente a su pareja la abrumó. Nunca antes había sentido tanta desesperación por escuchar a Jurina decir su nombre entre suspiros.

Pronto su cama se volvió un desastre de sabanas revueltas y almohadas caídas sobre el piso de la habitación. Los suspiros y gemidos llenaron el ambiente y sus fluidos se mezclaban mientras el contacto seguía, siendo marcado por el ritmo de sus caderas.

Rena pronto obtuvo lo que deseaba. Jurina la nombraba una y otra vez entre los besos. La mirada de la mayor se encontraba nublada por el deseo y sus caricias comenzaron a volverse más posesivas.

Ambas llegaron juntas al orgasmo. Rena aún podía sentir sus paredes contraerse cuando su cuerpo cedió y todo su peso cayó sobre Jurina. Su novia, con la respiración agitada y una risa algo cansada, pronto la envolvió en un abrazo. Rena colocó su oído sobre el pecho de la mayor, escuchando el golpeteo agitado de aquel corazón que, en días como hoy, cuando escuchaba a sus compañeros de escuela hablar sobre Jurina, temía algún día dejara de pertenecerle. De pronto sintió el picor de las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

“Hey…” Jurina se sorprendió al escuchar el llanto ligero de la menor, “Hey… Rena-chan, no llores… ¿hice algo mal? Hey…” apretó su abrazo, sin entender que estaba pasando. “Esta no es una buena forma de terminar una sesión como esta, ¿sabes?” Trató de bromear un poco.

“¡No quiero que veas a nadie más!” Si Jurina estaba sorprendida, ahora se había quedado sin palabras. Rena no era el tipo de persona que soltara una frase tan egoísta como esa. Nunca, jamás, la había escuchado hablar como una clásica estudiante caprichosa. Entonces entendió. Era muy probable que los cuchicheos de las chicas de la clase no se limitaran a solo planear una fiesta de cumpleaños. Suspiró pensando en cómo abordar el tema.

“Amo mi trabajo,” dijo tratando de formular la frase con las palabras adecuadas. “Desde que era una niña entendí que me gustaba enseñar y ayudar a las demás personas con las cosas que no entendían. Soy feliz, haciendo lo que hago, pero lo que siento hacia ti… el amor que siento en mi pecho cada vez que te veo es tan inmenso, que soy capaz de renunciar a la escuela si me dieran a elegir entre tú y todo lo demás. No importaría nada. No importaría nada y nada tendría sentido si tu no estuvieras conmigo.”

Los sollozos se detuvieron de pronto y el silencio las envolvió. Jurina comenzó a sentir los nervios comerla cuando Rena permaneció sin moverse.

“Idiota,” La voz de Rena era casi un susurro. “Nunca dejaría que tuvieras que escoger entre tu sueño y yo.” La mayor comenzó a reír entre dientes.

“Entonces esforcémonos y por favor, deja de cruzar las piernas así en clase.” Se incorporó un poco, para poder besar la frente de la menor. “Por cierto, esto cuenta como nuestra primera sesión de estudios.”

“Si cada vez que no entienda algo, me explicaras de esta manera, entonces creo que me conviene reprobar ciencias…” Rena sonrió de oreja a oreja. “Y sensei, si tanto desea tenerme frente a usted, no es necesario que pida mi presencia en la sala de maestros.”

“Solo cumplo con mi trabajo.”

“Debo de agradecer de tener una maestra tan dedicada a sus alumnos.”

“No. Estoy dedicada a ti… solo a ti.”  

“Eres una tonta.” Rena escondió su rostro en el pecho de la mayor y apretó el abrazo. No deseaba soltar a Jurina por nada del mundo, de ser posible, quería amanecer y anochecer de nuevo en esos brazos. Dormir arrullada por los latidos de aquel corazón que ahora sonaban más calmados.


	2. I'm yours

El característico sonido de las cigarras podía ser escuchado desde donde Rena se encontraba sentada. La luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana y el pequeño ventilador de escritorio poco ayudaba a mitigar el calor de la estación. Suspiró molesta. Podría estar afuera, disfrutando del fin de semana, sin embargo, se encontraba fingiendo que estudiaba inglés, mientras su novia – y maestra de ciencias – preparaba algunos bocadillos en la cocina.

Suspiró de nuevo al tiempo que levantaba la vista hacia el reloj de pared. Eran las once menos diez.

Debía de admitir su culpa en toda la situación, pero su parte obstinada, se negaba a aceptar que en realidad había descuidado los estudios.  

“Possesive pronuons…” leyó en voz baja el título de la página en la que tenía abierto el libro. Bufó molesta. Odiaba el inglés.

El tintineó de la vajilla interrumpió sus intentos de quemar el libro con el poder de su mirada. Jurina había entrado a la sala con una bandeja llena: sándwiches, pastelillos y pequeños panes junto a una jarra de jugo naranja helado. A la maestra le gustaba cocinar y, sobre todo, comer.

“¿Tienes alguna duda?” Jurina sonrió cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

“Ni siquiera sé que es lo que no entiendo…” Rena cerró el libro y lo hizo a un lado como si fuera toxico, ganándose una pequeña risa por parte de la mayor.

“Rena-chan, la actitud es importante al momento de estudiar.” Jurina llenó los dos vasos con jugo, ofreciéndole uno a la chica frente suyo. “Bien, te propongo un trato: por cada respuesta buena que tengas en el próximo examen, te compraré un melón pan.”

Rena enderezó su postura y sus grandes ojos castaños se quedaron fijos en ella. “¿Estás hablando en serio?”

“¿Alguna vez te he mentido, Rena-chan?” La maestra tomó dos sorbos de su vaso, dejando que la acidez del jugo llenara su paladar, una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

“Sin embargo.” Rena se llevó el dedo índice sobre su labio inferior, sonriendo de manera inocente. “Todavía falta mucho para el próximo examen. Bien podría descansar hoy sin problema alguno.” Amplió su sonrisa, mientras Jurina negaba con la cabeza.

“También tengo culpa de esto.” Tomó el plato con los sándwiches y lo acercó a su novia. “Sabía que estabas en periodo de exámenes y aun así…”

No terminó la frase, pero Rena sabía muy bien hacia donde quería llegar su novia. Habían tenido esta discusión antes, ¡Y vaya que había sido una discusión! La chica no recordaba alguna otra ocasión en la que ambas hubieran peleado, ni siguiera cuando comenzaban a andar juntas y Jurina había tenido este sentimiento de culpabilidad y negación hacia sus propios sentimientos.

Una sonrisa resignada se formó en el rostro de Jurina y eso molestó de alguna forma a Rena. Inglés había sido su único problema en el periodo de exámenes pasado y, sin embargo, su novia actuaba como si fuera el fin del universo conocido. Sabía que era parte de la personalidad de Jurina - la maestra era atenta - preocupa y protectora para con ella y eso le gustaba a la chica la mayoría de las veces, aunque en otras ocasiones – como ahora – sentía que Jurina la trataba más como una niña que como su pareja.

“Ya soy casi una adulta, no tienes que tratarme como una niña,” dijo Rena con cierto tono peligroso.

“Cometimos un error, Rena-chan. Ambas descuidamos nuestras obligaciones.” La maestra estiró su mano y acomodó un mechón de cabello rebelde del fleco de la chica. “Amo estar contigo, pero no puedo permitir que tus calificaciones salgan afectadas.”

Rena se separó del toque de Jurina. “Sonaría como si te arrepintieras del tiempo que pasamos juntas.” El sonido dolido de su voz y sus ojos cristalinos traicionaban  la aparente calma con la que Rena estaba respondiendo.

“Sabes que no es lo que estoy diciendo.”

Ambas se miraron por algunos segundos, de pronto la apacible cotidianidad de aquella mañana siendo afectada. El silencio engulló la sala, junto con la tensión que podía sentirse en cada respiración. Jurina dio un trago más a su jugo, asentando el vaso delicadamente, como si hacer ruido fuera peligroso. Rena por su parte volvió la vista al libro, mordiendo su labio inferior y tratando de no volver aquello una pelea más. Últimamente, habían estado discutiendo muy seguido.

“¿Hay algo en particular que te moleste en la clase de inglés?” Preguntó Jurina, tratando de aligerar un poco las cosas. Tratando de regresar al punto principal. “Es en realidad, la única materia en la que saliste algo baja.” Estiró su mano de nuevo, esta vez, para posar su palma sobre la mano derecha de Rena, en el centro de la mesa. “Sabes que puedes ser sincera…”

“Te llevas demasiado bien con Fujita-sensei…”

“¿Eh?” Jurina dio un respingo ante tan repentina aseveración. Miró incrédula hacia su joven novia, pero la chica no le devolvía la mirada, demasiado concentrada en observar a detalle su libro. “¿De qué estás hablando?”

“Siempre la esperas cuando termina la clase. Están juntas mucho tiempo… ¡No es buena idea coquetear con otra persona en la puerta del salón de tu novia!” La última parte retumbó en la cabeza de Jurina y esta sintió su pecho estremecerse.

Fujita Nana había llegado aquel semestre al instituto. Luego de que el antiguo maestro de inglés se retirara, Fujita-sensei ocupó su lugar de inmediato. Jurina estaba bastante feliz con la nueva maestra, hasta hacía algunos meses, ella era la más joven del lugar y, aunque sus otros compañeros maestros eran amables y educados, no se comparaba con poder tener una plática con alguien de la misma edad. Fujita-san era atractiva, no podía negarlo, pero Jurina le había vendido su alma a Rena desde el primer instante en que la vio y nada cambiaría eso. La chica era bastante madura para su edad y en ocasiones olvidada por completo la diferencia en años que se llevaban, pero también era cierto, que Rena podía ser algo insegura.

“Rena-chan, sabes mis horarios, ¿cierto?” La chica no respondió, mantenía su mirada fija en el libro. Demasiado avergonzada por haber admitido de forma tan abrupta que le molestaba la presencia de Fujita-sensei. “¿En qué salón me encuentro justo cuando tú estás tomando inglés?”

“3-C.” Respondió luego de un momento.

“Exacto. El salón que se encuentra junto al tuyo. Ambas terminamos nuestras clases a la misma hora, simplemente nos encontramos en el pasillo y caminamos juntas hacia la sala de maestros.”

Los ojos castaños de su novia al fin se encontraron con los suyos. “No me gusta verla cerca de ti. Me gustaría poder decirle que se aleje, que yo soy tu novia…”

Jurina suspiró. Las cosas en la escuela no eran sencillas. Ambas tenían que fingir que no tenían mayor trato que aquel que tiene un alumno con su maestro y Jurina sabía que Rena no solía llevar bien la popularidad que ella tenía con el demás cuerpo estudiantil.

“Cuando entres a la universidad todo será mejor. Podremos vernos donde queramos, sin problema alguno. Podrás decirles a todos que estamos juntas si es que así lo deseas.” Se levantó de su sitio y se sentó junto a la chica que, de alguna manera, había conseguido no sucumbir ante las lágrimas. La abrazó por la cintura y llevó su nariz hacia el pálido cuello de la menor. “Te amo tanto, Rena-chan. Ya deberías de saberlo, pero no me gusta que dudes de ese amor y, sobre todo, no me gusta que eso afecte de manera negativa tus estudios.”

Jurina había entendido. El malestar de Rena hacia Fujita-san había llegado a tal punto, que dejo de verla como su maestra y comenzó a enfocarla como una posible rival. Eso provocó que la chica no se concentrara en la clase y solo el cielo sabía que tantas ideas pasaban por su mente, mientras estaba sentada en su pupitre viendo a la nueva maestra.

Rena, por su parte, estaba asustada. Nunca había sentido algo como lo que Jurina le hacía sentir. Tenía miedo de perder a la maestra: Fujita-sensei era hermosa, con un buen cuerpo, inteligente y madura. Había causado un revuelo apenas puso un pie dentro de la escuela. Así que, todos los días, cuando la tenía enfrente suyo, Rena no podía evitar encontrar algún otro detalle que hiciera a la mujer atractiva a los ojos de su novia. Su apatía hacia la materia tenía ahora un nuevo agravante.

Se mantuvieron en aquella posición por un tiempo. En un silencio completamente diferente al de hacía unos momentos. Rena sintiendo la apacible respiración de Jurina en su cuello y la calidez del abrazo calmando sus tribulados pensamientos. Observó el infame libro una vez más: tenía que pasar la materia. No podía dejarse llevar por malos pensamientos o sentimientos. Necesitaba demostrar que no era una niña.

“Discúlpame, Jurina.” Cómo amaba poder llamarla por su nombre y no usar el Matsui-sensei, que era requerido dentro del colegio. “Me estoy comportando como una niña caprichosa.” Jurina no respondió, pero la sintió negar con la cabeza y apretar el abrazo.

Rena se deshizo del abrazo, sorprendiendo a la maestra, quien pensó que la chica se había molestado de nuevo, sin embargo, solo fue un cambio en la posición. Su novia se sentó sobre su regazo, mirándola directamente a los ojos con una intensidad que la conmovió.

Se besaron de manera pausada, pero profunda. Sintió a Rena enredar sus dedos en su cabello y sostener el agarre en su cabeza, para mantener la profundidad del beso. Jurina tardó un instante en saber qué hacer con sus propias manos, pero pronto buscaron refugio en las piernas de la menor, masajeándolas y subiendo poco a poco hacia los glúteos. Rompieron el beso cuando la necesidad de aire fue mayor, pero en ningún momento perdieron el contacto visual. Jurina se sentía perdida en aquellos ojos castaños: amables, sinceros, pero también temerosos e inseguros.

“Te amo,” Jurina dijo una vez más, tratando de borrar las trazas de miedo en la mirada de su pareja y Rena supo que era cierto, porque el brillo en los orbes de la mujer que tenía frente suyo era deslumbrante. Ahí estaba aquella mirada que solo le dedicaba a ella cuando estaban en la intimidad.

“Prometo que haré que gastes todo tu dinero en melón pan.” Rena trató de sonar un poco más animada.

Jurina sonrió, deshizo el abrazo – para molestia de ambas – antes de besar el hombro izquierdo de la chica. “Tratemos de estudiar un poco, ¿De acuerdo?”

 

* * *

 

Jurina trataba de leer detenidamente un viejo libro de inglés de cuando estudiaba la universidad: tener otra fuente de consulta podría ayudarla mejor a guiar a Rena a través del idioma extranjero. Respondía en su mente los ejercicios al final del capítulo, cuando sintió un ligero roce en su pantorrilla derecha. Levantó la vista hacia Rena, pero esta seguía leyendo con atención su libro de texto.

Cuando sintió el segundo roce, esta vez cercano a su pierna, Jurina entendió lo que Rena estaba intentando hacer. La estaba provocando por debajo de la mesa. Bajo su mano hacia su propia rodilla y detuvo el pie juguetón de su novia.

“Rena-chan, después de terminar de estudiar, podemos hacer lo que quieras…” Rena dejo escapar una risita, pero mantuvo su vista en el libro.

Pasaron unos minutos sin ningún otro incidente, hasta que entonces Jurina sintió el mismo pie tratado de hacerse camino entre sus muslos.

“Rena… no es el-” Le fue imposible terminar, porque el pie de Rena había alcanzado su bajo vientre y le daba un concienzudo masaje. Entonces la chica levantó la mirada y se mordió los labios mientras continuaba con las suministraciones a una zona peligrosamente cercana al centro de la maestra.

Estaban sentadas frente a frente, con solo 80 centímetros de mesa entre ambas. Rena continuaba con las caricias y Jurina luchaba por no abrir las piernas.

“N-No.” La voz de Jurina sonó más aguda de lo que le hubiera gustado. “Debes terminar de estudiar,” utilizando su mano, removió el pie de su novia y colocó el libro que había estado leyendo sobre el que la chica tenía descuidado sobre la mesa. “Lee esto, aquí lo explica mejor.” Apunto un párrafo con su lápiz.

Rena no dijo más, pero se notaba en su rostro la irritación de haber sido rechazada. Centró su vista en el libro mencionado y soltó un suspiro.

La maestra tardó un poco en volver a tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón. No esperaba aquello, definitivamente no esperaba algún tipo de movimiento así por parte de su novia.

“Regreso en un momento.” Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina en donde abrió el refrigerador en busca de agua.

Necesitaba enfriar sus pensamientos, se sirvió un vaso y lo bebió de golpe. El agua helada lastimó un poco su garganta y sintió un agudo dolor de cabeza. Sí, eso funcionaría.

Cuando regresó a la mesa junto a su novia, Rena mordía de manera distraída la goma de su lápiz, se había amarrado el cabello en una alta cola de caballo que dejaba ver su pálido cuello y dos botones de su blusa se encontraban fuera de lugar, por lo tanto, Jurina tenía una buena vista del inicio de los pechos de la chica, desde donde se encontraba. Tragó saliva.

“Si tienes alguna duda, puedes preguntarme.” Dijo cuando se sentó de nuevo, no sin antes tomar una revista cercana a la televisión para enfocarse en algo y no mirar hacia la estudiante.

No obtuvo respuesta, pero sabía que Rena debía de sentirse complacida, después de todo, había conseguido su objetivo: Distraerla.

 

* * *

 

Los minutos pasaron en silencio y Jurina había logrado encontrar un artículo bastante interesante para leer, cuando escuchó a Rena levantarse de su asiento. La miró curiosa, preguntándole con la mirada si es que ocurría algo.

“Creo que he terminado este ejercicio,” dijo la chica agitando un poco el libro. “¿Podrías revisarlo?” Jurina asintió y extendió su mano para sujetar el tomo de inglés.

“¿Ves que no es tan difícil?” Preguntó sonriendo.

Mientras la maestra revisaba de manera concienzuda las oraciones escritas, escuchó una vez más la silla de Rena moverse. No tardó demasiado en tener a la chica sentada de nuevo al lado suyo. Rena apoyó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de la mayor y suspiró complacida. No solo por haber terminado al fin esa sección del tema, sino porque también disfrutaba de tener a su novia cerca.

“No parece haber nada mal en esto…” comentó Jurina al tiempo que daba una ojeada a la siguiente oración. “Oh, pero parece que…” iba a subrayar una oración mal escrita, cuando sintió la mano de Rena comenzar a darle un suave masaje en la nuca. “¿Rena?”

“¿Hay algo mal?” Preguntó la chica con inocencia.

“Sí, pero es solo la —” No pudo terminar. Rena se incorporó un poco y comenzó a suministrarle pequeños y húmedos besos en el cuello. Su mano antes ocupada en la nuca y cabello de Jurina, cambió de objetivo y masajeó de manera juguetona los pechos de la mayor. “R-Rena…”

La menor no escuchó. Se levantó por completo de su silla y se sentó en el regazo de Jurina para poder capturar sus labios cómodamente, sus manos no quedándose quietas en un solo sitio y aunque al principio se mantuvo reacia, la mayor no tardó en responder el beso con ferocidad.

Cuando por fin sus labios se separaron, Jurina no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, porque Rena ya estaba atacando de nuevo su cuello e incluso podía sentir algunas pequeñas mordidas por aquí y por allá.

“Debo ser castigada, sensei.” Le susurró Rena al oído, en un pequeño momento de pausa. Jurina tragó saliva, no creyendo lo que estaba pasando. Era como si su novia su hubiera convertido de pronto en la encarnación de todas las tentaciones.

“Rena-chan, esto…” sin embargo, no pudo terminar de dar sus rezones. Su novia le propinó una mordida en el cuello que luego fue atendida con un húmedo lengüetazo.

“Sensei… soy una mala chica.” Rena movió sus caderas, haciendo fricción contra el vientre bajo de la mayor y mandando una corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo el cuerpo de esta en menos de un parpadeo.

Jurina reaccionó olvidando la parte racional de su cerebro. Se levantó de la silla cargado a la chica en el proceso y procedió a dirigirse al dormitorio.

Entraron como un huracán.

Azotaron la puerta, cuando, Jurina la cerró con una patada. No pudieron llegar a la cama, puesto que los besos y caricias de Rena la hicieron perder el equilibrio y fue necesario apoyarse en contra del closet para no caer ambas.

La espalda de Rena se quejó un poco, cuando sintió el golpe en contra de la madera y Jurina pareció darse cuenta, pero la chica no dejó que la maestra cediera en responder a su beso, así que continuo sin interrupción alguna. Podía sentir las inquietas manos de su novia terminar de desabrochar los botones faltantes y comenzar a explorar su cuerpo sin recato alguno.

Jurina había tomado el control.

“¿Quieres ser castigada?” La voz de la mayor era ronca y su respiración pesada y caliente acarició el cuello de la menor.

La maestra depositó a la chica sobre la cama con muy poca delicadeza, sin embargo, a Rena pareció no importarle el rudo aterrizaje sobre el colchón. Ambas comenzaron a desvestir a la otra, deteniéndose por pequeños instantes, solo para intercambiar besos desesperados. Pronto la falda y blusa de Rena se encontraban en el suelo acompañando a los pantalones y la camisa deportiva de la otra. Al igual que cualquier otra prenda que les estorbara, quedando frente a frente sin barrera alguna.

Jurina se colocó sobre Rena, besándola en los labios, la mandíbula y el cuello, con su mano derecha masajeaba los pequeños, pero firmes pechos de su novia, provocando pequeños suspiros. Deteniéndose solo un momento para poder admirar a la chica que yacía debajo suyo. Todo de ella le encantaba y justo ahora, esos ojos castaños que mostraban tantas emociones juntas estaban oscurecidos por el deseo. Deseo que nadie más que ella provocaba en la menor.

“Quiero ser tuya, sensei.”

La menor se mordió los labios cuando sintió la lengua caliente de Jurina bajar hacia sus pechos, estimulándolos al mismo tiempo que sentía caricias en su espalda que bajaban hacia sus glúteos. Llevó sus manos hacia los oscuros cabellos de su sensei, jalando ligeramente de ellos cuando sentía alguna que otra mordida. Pronto las caricias bajaron más y aquella lengua exploradora se encontraba ahora recorriendo el sitio debajo de su ombligo, las manos de Jurina en sus piernas sujetándola con firmeza. Rena no pudo evitar que sus caderas se estremecieran con anticipación. Sentía su centro caliente.

“Estás muy húmeda.” La voz de Jurina se abrió paso por sobre los gemidos que Rena había comenzado a soltar.

“Q-Quiero sentirte dentro…”

Sus labios fueron reclamados de nuevo por los de Jurina, fue un beso profundo y posesivo. Rena no pudo evitar romperlo cuando sintió dos dedos de la maestra entrar rápidamente en ella y entonces comenzó a moverse de acuerdo con el ritmo que era marcado. Soltando un suspiro quebrado cuando la estimulación llegó hacia su clítoris. Abrazó con fuerza a su novia, enterrando en ella sus uñas cuando el placer comenzó a escalar hasta el punto en el que estaba próxima a llegar a su límite. Sin embargo, Jurina no apresuró las cosas, mantuvo un ritmo constante, empujando hacia adentro cuando sentía que las paredes de Rena la presionaban con fuerza.

“Eres mía, Rena-chan. Eres la única a quien puedo decirle esto.” Aumento el ritmo y cambio el movimiento de sus dedos provocando que la menor rasguñara su espalda en respuesta y moviera las caderas con mayor fuerza, como si quisiera que la unión entre ambas fuera más profunda.

No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que Rena alcanzara la cúspide del placer. Ambas se quedaron, no obstante, en la misma posición, sin que Jurina rompiera su unión y sintiendo de esa manera las pequeñas convulsiones producto del clímax en la menor.

Rena respiraba agitadamente, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y el sudor haciendo la piel de su cuello brillar. Cuando su corazón pareció disminuir su ritmo, sintió a Jurina salir de ella y colocarse a un lado suyo en la cama. Suaves y cortos besos en sus labios le indicaron que su novia seguía con ánimos para algo más. Sin embargo, Rena sentía en el cuerpo la relajación que venía luego de alcanzar el placer más alto y su consciencia se deslizó hacia el mundo de los sueños sin que se diera cuenta.

 

* * *

 

Cuando abrió los ojos, el sol ya había descendido sobre el horizonte y las tonalidades rosadas y moradas pintaban el cielo. Se encontraba siendo abrazada por Jurina y las sabanas cubrían los desnudos cuerpos de ambas. Observó por un momento el apacible rostro de su pareja, quien aún se mantenía en los dominios de Morfeo. Su pecho se infló de gusto, no siempre tenía la oportunidad de despertar junto a la maestra. La mayor era muy precavida. Así que Rena solo solía quedarse a dormir una vez al mes, aunque pasara más tiempo en aquel sitio que en su propio departamento.

Acarició con devoción las mejillas de Jurina, moviendo sus dedos hacia aquellos labios que tanto le gustaban y trazando el contorno con movimientos suaves. Unos ojos color chocolate le devolvieron la mirada de pronto y una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la sensei.

“¿Dormiste bien?” Preguntó Jurina.

“Sí, fue un buen sueño.”

“Sin embargo nos hemos atrasado en las lecciones.” La maestra acarició la ceja derecha de Rena con su pulgar.

“No.” Contestó Rena con seguridad. “He aprendido algo.”

“¿Eh? ¿Qué podría ser?”

“I’m yours.” Rena trató de usar su mejor acento.

Jurina soltó una carcajada provocando un puchero en su novia. “Eres mejor aprendiendo con clases prácticas.” Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. “But yes, you’re mine as much as I’m yours.” Intercambiaron unos cuantos besos más, hasta que Rena la detuvo para desconcierto de Jurina.

“Creo que es el turno de sensei para poder disfrutar.” Sonrió traviesamente.

“¿Rena?” Jurina abrió los ojos aún más. “Despertaste con mucha energía, ¿No crees?”

La chica se colocó rápidamente sobre su novia, callando cualquier protesta con un beso y sujetando las manos que trataban de resistirse. Manos que pronto cedieron y sintió a Jurina corresponder el beso.

“You are mine, sensei, aren’t you?” Jurina bufó ante la repentina soltura de Rena para crear frases en otro idioma.

“Estoy empezando a dudar si en verdad necesitas ayuda con inglés.” La única respuesta que obtuvo fue otro beso en los labios. Sonrió mientras sentía las manos de Rena enredarse en su cabello. Estaba bien, las clases de inglés podían esperar para otro día… al menos solo por hoy.”


End file.
